John Alderton
Early life Alderton was born in Gainsborough, Lincolnshire, the son of Ivy (née Handley) and Gordon John Alderton. He grew up in Hullwhere he attended Kingston High School. Early career Alderton first became familiar to television viewers in 1962, when he played Dr Moone in the ITV soap opera, Emergency – Ward 10. He married his co-star, Jill Browne, but they later divorced. After appearing in British films such as The System (1964), Assignment K ''(1968), ''Duffy (1968) and Hannibal Brooks (1969), he played the lead in the comedy series Please Sir!, as hapless teacher Mr Hedges, which later resulted in him also playing the character in the 1971 feature film of the same name. In 1972 he appeared with Hannah Gordon in the BBC comedy series My Wife Next Door which ran for 13 episodes, and for which he won a Jacob's Award in 1975. He then transferred to another top-rated ITV series when he played Thomas Watkins, the chauffeur, in Upstairs, Downstairs, opposite his wife, Pauline Collins. They had a daughter (the actress Kate Alderton) and two sons and also acted together in spin-off series, Thomas & Sarah, and another sitcom, No, Honestly, as well as in a series of short story adaptations called Wodehouse Playhouse (1975–78). In the meantime, he appeared on the big screen against-type as 'Friend' in John Boorman's cult sci-fi film Zardoz (1974), before returning to more familiar territory, as 1930s Yorkshire vet James Herriot in the 1976 film, It Shouldn't Happen to a Vet. Stage roles He made his first stage appearance with the repertory company of the Theatre Royal, York in August 1961, in Badger's Green by R.C. Sherriff. After a period in repertory, made his first London appearance at the Mermaid, November, 1965, as Harold Crompton in Spring and Port Wine, later transferring with the production to the Apollo. At the Aldwych, March 1969, played Eric Hoyden in the RSC's production of Dutch Uncle. At the Comedy Theatre, July 1969, played Jimmy Cooper in The Night I Chased the Women with an Eel. At the Howff, October, 1973, played Stanley in Punch and Judy Stories, and played the same part in "Judies" at the Comedy, January, 1974. At the Shaw, January 1975, played Stanley in Pinter's The Birthday Party. At the Apollo, May 1976, played four parts in Ayckbourn's Confusions. Post-1980 career During the 1980s and 1990s, Alderton had few roles, but he narrated the children's animated series 'Little Miss' in 1983 (with his wife Pauline Collins) and, from 1987 to 1994, he narrated the TV series Fireman Sam. From 1989 to 1992, he starred in the series Forever Green as the character Jack Boult, and appeared in the film Clockwork Mice in 1995. Alderton played against his wife Pauline in Mrs Caldicot's Cabbage War in 2002 and made something of a comeback in the 2003 film, Calendar Girls. Then, in 2004 he played a role in the BBC series of Anthony Trollope's He Knew He Was Right. Also in 2004 Alderton starred in the first series of ITV 1's Doc Martin in an episode entitled "Of All The Harbours In All The Towns" as sailor John Slater, a friend and former lover of Aunt Joan. He played Christopher Casby in the 2008 BBC adaptation of Charles Dickens' Little Dorrit. Personal life He married actress Jill Browne in 1964, they later divorced. In 1969, he married actress Pauline Collins and they had three children, a daughter and two sons, he also has a step-daughter from Collins first marriage. Actors * ''Little Miss ''(1983-) - Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump. Mr. Tickle, Mr. Small, Mr. Worry, and Other voices * ''Fireman Sam ''(1987-) - Narrator and Character Voices * ''Oliver ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Oliver's Love ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Oliver's Christmas Carol ''(1988) - Additional voices Category:1940s births Category:1940 births Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:Jacob's Award winners Category:People Category:People from Gainsborough, Lincolnshire Category:British voice actors Category:Oliver the Kitten films